Two side of the same coin: Where it all began
by snow642
Summary: Harry retells his life from being an abused child to becoming the England he is today. He recounts his times of struggles and heartbreak he has been through with Britannia as well as their adventures across the sea. Watch as England and Britannia grow up to become the country you all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

Harry bite his lip to keep himself from crying as he lean back again the door of his cupboard, he was just throw in after being beaten for accidentally burning the Dudley's dinner. He wants to curl up but the pain all over his body is preventing him from moving, tears flow down his cheeks as he close his eyes to try and get some sleep. He wish...he wish so badly to escape this hell before falling unconscious as the pain became too much. His magic flare up and instead of healing him like it used to, it gave him the escape he wants.

Britannia frown as he curl up on the pile of leafs he's using as a bed, he is very angry at his brothers, he doesn't understand why they hated him so much. He is just a kid and he have tried so hard to please them but it never work. "This is unfair...I don't want to be alone.." He whispered to himself as he hold back his tears and close his eyes to get some sleep when he suddenly felt a strange feeling of another person's magic forced into his body. He shot up and hide behind the nearest tree, thinking someone is casting spells on him.

He look around and when he saw that no one is around, he studied his body. His body is still the same and when he checked his magic he was shocked to feel another person's magic core curled around his. 'He-hello?' He heard in his mind and he grab his head. "Who are you? Get out of me!" Britannia yelled angrily. 'I'm sorry! I don't know how to!' The voice apologised and sound like it's on the edge of crying. Britannia frown when he heard the reply. "What's your name?" He asked. '...I don't have a name. Freaks doesn't deserve to have names..." The voice said softly, Britannia can hear the sadness in the childlike voice.

"Well your not a freak so you should have a name...hmm...how about England? Seeing as you're a part of me now you can use one of my name." He told the voice and he was surprised when he can feel the happiness from the other being in him. 'Re-really? Thank you so much!' The voice, now England said happily. "You're welcome, you may call me Britannia." 'Are you sure you don't mind being here?' England asked, hoping he won't change his mind and try to get rid of him.

Britannia can feel what England is feeling and he is pretty sure that England is the same as him, alone and longing for love. "Of course." He assured him. "You're a part of me now." He smiled when he felt how happy England is. 'Thank you! Thank you so much, Britannia!' 'No, England. Thank you.' He thought in his mind. 'Thank you for coming to me when I needed someone the most.' He was surprised to hear a reply from England. 'And thank you for letting me stay with you.' 'Sounds like we'll have to explore our connection.' Britannia thought before yawning softly. 'We'll do that tomorrow, for now let's get some sleep. Good night, England.' He thought as he lay back down on the pile of leafs. 'Good night, Britannia.' Was England's reply before sleep take over them.


	2. Chapter 2

England woke up and yawn softly while rubbing his eyes, he was curious as why he couldn't feel anymore pain from last night's beating when what happened last night all came back to him, he looked down in surprise before yelling in his mind in panic. 'Britannia! Britannia, are you still there?' He felt panic rising when he didn't get an immediate answer. 'BRITANNIA!' 'What? What is it? What does a guy have to do to get some peace around here?' A sleepy Britannia growled unhappily at being woken up. 'Britannia, I thought you left! And for some reason I'm in control of your body!' He bite his lip as he look down at his feet while clinging onto his shirt. 'Hmm...that's weird...hold on, let me try something.'

England wait patiently and he didn't notice any chance until his hand is suddenly lifted without him moving. "Well it seems we can take over control whenever we want." Britannia said as he stood up. "Can you explain to me what you're feeling?" He asked as he pick up his bow and arrows before heading into the forest to get something to eat. 'I can see, hear and feel everything you can but I have no control over your body.' He informed him. 'Our body. This body is shared by both of us now, if you want to take over all you have to do is concentrate on the feeling of being able to freely move around.' 'Thank you so much, Britannia. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.' England wants so badly to hug Britannia to show his thanks.

Britannia stopped in his tracks when he felt a warm feeling surrounding him. 'England...did you just hug me?' 'We-well I want to but I kinda can't...' 'Did you feel a warm feeling surrounding you when you have the urge to hug me?' 'Yes, it feels nice but I thought it's because of our surrounding?' 'No...hold on, I need to try something.' Britannia concentrate on pinching England's cheek in his mind and it didn't take long for him to hear England cried out in surprise. 'Did you feel something pinching our cheek?' 'No, but it seems like we can touch each other...it is all very interesting, we'll have to explore our connect farther after breakfast.' Britannia started walking again as he look around for something they can eat.

England stayed quiet as Britannia pick some berries for their breakfast and sit against a tree to eat them. England was about to ask Britannia something when he felt a pain in their leg. 'Britannia?' He asked as Britannia stood up and pick up his bow and arrow. 'Our country is in trouble.' He told England as he take a step forward and the forest is suddenly changed into a burning village. "Denmark!" Britannia growled as he send a few arrows towards Denmark. "Oh oh! Look who's here!" He grin as he dodge the arrows. "You left yourself wide open!" "What the-" He was stopped by Norway hitting him over his head, sending him flying into the nearest burning burning.

England cough softly as he stood up. 'Britannia?' He called out but was met with silence. He tries not to panic as he pull himself out of the burning building. He stood there watching Denmark and his men kill innocence and he know he can just sit there doing nothing. He pick up a discarded dagger and hide it in his sleeve as he run towards Denmark. "St-stop!" He yelled as he tackle him away from the man he's about to kill and hit his side like a child. "Stop stop stop stop stop!" He yelled. "Shit when were you so annoying?" Denmark asked as he swing his ax towards England to knock him aside. England quick duck down and pull Denmark's leg as hard as he can, making him fall onto his back. He quickly crawl onto him and pull out the dagger before pushing it against Denmark's neck. "I'm not joking. Leave now." England said seriously.

Denmark look at England in surprise before laughing. "Oh you've gotten better." He said as he push England off of him and stood up. "Okay we'll leave this time, next time it won't be so easy! Come on, Boys! Let's go!" He said as he head back to his ship. England hold onto the dagger tightly as he watch them leave, he know he only won because he got lucky and if they turn around to continue what they started he won't be able to win. He watch their ship sail away until it's no longer seen before turning around to help the people, they won't let him do much because he's so small but at least he's able to help a little.

'England?' Britannia mutter softly as he finally come to. 'Britannia! I was so worried! Are you alright?' 'Yeah I'm fine, what happened?' 'After you passed out I managed to trick Denmark and they left, I'm getting some water to clean the wounds of the injured right now...Britannia...I want to get stronger, I want to be able to fight.' Britannia is surprised at how determined England is but it made him happy to hear. 'Very well, I'll train you once you're done helping the injured. We will make our country great, no one will pick on us or our people ever again.'


	3. Chapter 3

"That's it, England. You're getting better at this." Britannia said as he dodge another attack. "Thank you." England smile as he takes a step back. They found out that when neither of them is in control of their body they can enter their mindscape, they can't enter their mindscape alone, so they use it as their own personal training ground. "Do you really think we'll be able to become a strong and power country?" England asked his double as they stop their training for the day and just lay down next to each other. "Of course! Don't ever doubt that!" Britannia gently hold England's hand. "We'll be on the top of the world! Just the two of us! That's a promise!" Britannia said as he turn towards England and flush him a smile. "Yeah...just the two of us..." England smiled back as he hold their hands up. "Us against the world!" They laugh softly.

Their time together were interrupted by their body being shaken. "Well you better take this." Britannia said to England, England was more innocent and childlike compare to Britannia so he is usually the one handling any humans. England pout and took over their body, he opens his eyes to see the kind elderly lady, Rose, who took them in a few years ago. "Slept well, My Dear?" She asked as she smiled kindly. England smile back brightly, he likes Rose very much, she was the first person who's ever nice to them and the only person who knows about their secrets. "Yep yep!" He said happily. "Good, it's time for breakfast." She said softly and he happily jump out of bed. "Yay!" He cheered as he cheered as he follow her to the table. "Where's your breakfast?" He frowned when he saw that there is only one bowl on the table. "Oh I've already eaten, Dear. Don't worry about me." She said softly. 'She's lying...' Britannia whispered to England, making him frown even more as they sat down at the table and he push the bowl towards Rose. "You should eat. You're losing too much weight..." He said softly. Rose smile wider as she reach over and gently pat his head. "There's no need to worry about me, the two of you are still growing and you'll need to eat." "No!" England shake his head. "Even Britannia agrees with me! You need it more than us! Please eat..." He look at her pleadingly.

She smile softly as she stood up and walk towards England to give him a gentle hug. "I'll be fine, Dear. Please don't worry about me." England hug her back while shaking his head. "No! You're one of my people! I have the right to worry about you! Please just eat! We won't die if we don't eat!" He bury his face into her chest. "I know you and Britannia worry about me but I promise I'll be fine." She pull away and gently stroke his cheek. "How about this, we can share the food." He frown but nod his head, she might be weak because of age but she is a stubborn woman and would refuse to eat if he doesn't. "Fine..." He pout as she sat down next to him and start feeding him, he had to turn his head away and refuse the food or she will keep feeding him instead of herself.

She chuckle softly as she stood up and pat his head once they are done eating. "Why don't you go out to play?" He smiled as he nod his head. "Okay!" He said as he jump out of his seat before taking a step forward and appear in the forest. 'We'll have to train on that, our brothers can move around freely without taking a step.' England nod his head in agreement. "Yep! But for now let's catch a rabbit so Rose can cook it!" He said as he takes out his dagger and heads off to find a rabbit. It didn't take him long to find a rabbit and pounced onto it. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the rabbit before breaking it's neck, killing it instantly. 'Great, now let's show this to Rose!' Britannia said in excitement, he really like the kind woman who took them in and he know their time together with her is short but that's why they'll have to make the most of it!

They head back by foot but stop behind a tree as they watch a mob of angry people outside their house with Rose blocking their way. "Give him up, Rose! We know he isn't human! He came out of nowhere and after so many years he hasn't aged!" The man at the head of the mob yelled. "I'm old, not deaf." Rose gave him a serious look. "And I'm not handing my child to you." "That thing isn't your child! It isn't even human! Out of the way!" He hit her aside, making her fall to the ground and hitting her head. "ROSE!" England immediately run towards her side and drop at her side as he gently pick up the frail woman in his arms. "Rose!" He felt tears in his eyes as he watch the woman smile weakly and slowly lift her hand to stroke his cheek. "My dear boys..." She whispered. "I'm sorry that our time together is so short...I know you'll both be able to do great things together..." "No...please don't leave.. we still need you..." They begged, for the first time they are both in sync so they are able to control of their body together. "You'll do so many great things..." "No! No please...Rose...Mama! Mama please don't leave us!" Their eyes widen and the tears flow don't their cheeks freely, begging the woman who has become a mother figure to them not to leave. "I'm so sorry...we know they this time will come...but...I'm glad that I get to spend the last few years of my life with the both of you...I love you both so much, My Sons...I'll be watching over you both..." She smile and caress their cheek one last time before her hand dropped to her side and her eyes closed. "No...no no no no no! Mama!" They cried as they hug her closely. The mob can only watch as the child cry over the body of the now deceased woman, they didn't understand why they are talking like there is more than one child there but they can see that the pain and sadness in the child and they can't help but feel guilty, maybe they were too quick to judge and because of that the poor child lost the only person in his life.

They were about to move forward to comfort the child when one of the king's knight walk forward and drag the crying child away. They were shocked and could only watch as the knight carry him to his horse and ride off. All they can do is hope the poor child they have wronged will find happiness as they buried Rose in the field of flowers in the forest that she loves so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Scotland's POV

'Now where is that brat? I'm very sure that he was finally caught by his king.' Scotland thought to himself as he look around for his younger brother, he might not act like it but he truly care about him, Albion...their little bunny...it is all that bastard Rome's fault for turning their Albion like this, filling his head with garbage about how he's Britannia and how he needs to take over our land. What a joke, Britannia is all of them together, not just their little Albion. He felt his heart stop when he saw Albion talking and laughing with stable boy, he looked and act so much like how he used to before Rome took him away from them and he couldn't help but call out with hope in his voice. "Albion?" He didn't turn to look at him or even show any sign of hearing him called for him but he did turn around and start running away. "Shit!" He hissed as he chase after his brother but it didn't take long to lose him. "Dammit!" He yelled as he punched the wall next to him.

"Well that isn't very nice, what did the poor wall ever do to you?" He look up and frown when he saw his other two brothers, Wales and Ireland, walking towards him. "Have you seen Albion?" He asked and they nod his head. "Yeah but he's just like he always is, rude and grumpy." Ireland informed him, making Scotland frown. "That wasn't what I saw, guys...I saw it...our little bunny...how he used to be when we were together." He told his brothers who both gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" Wales asked, they all long for days when their Albion was innocent and happy but they all know that will never happen. "I know what I saw!" He growled. "And this is what we're going to do..."

Britannia and England's POV

'Britannia...why did we run away?' England asked curiously as Britannia lock the door to their room. 'They are here. Our brothers are here.' He clutch his fists as he walk towards their bed and drop onto it. 'Oh! Well shouldn't we go greet them?' 'NO! Listen to me carefully, England. Do Not, I repeat, Do not talk to them. If they know about you they'll just use you against me!' 'But...their our brothers...' 'This is a life of a country, England. Brothers will turn against each other. Now let's drop this subject, I want to see you.' He got comfortable and gets ready to enter their mindscape. 'Okay...' England wasn't pleased with what Britannia told him but he doesn't want to upset him so he dropped the subject enter their mindscape.

They stayed there just enjoying each other's company when they both suddenly felt someone tieing their body up. "Shit!" Britannia hiss as he take over their body, opening his eyes to see his brothers green eyes staring down at him. He glare at them while growling. "What do you want?" "See Scotland, he's still an ass." Ireland said in annoyance, but there is a hint of disappointment in his voice. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Britannia hissed. "I saw you with that stable boy, you know I did. I called you, Albion." Scotland said. "Don't call me that! I'm Britannia!" He hissed angrily. "Britannia is who we all are! You're name is Albion!" Scotland yelled. England watch the brothers fight with sadness in his eyes, he can see that their brothers are truly worried about Britannia but he is too filled with anger to see it. So England did something he has never done before, he forcefully take over their body and look up at their brothers and smiled brightly. "Hello, my name is England." He greeted as a shock Britannia froze in place, England has never done anything like that, he wants to be angry but England is sending him waves of calming emotions to keep him calm.

Their brothers can only stare in shock, they just watched the hate and anger in their youngest brother's eyes turn into innocence, curiosities and most of all...trust. He is looking up at them with so much trust in his eyes...just like when they were younger...before Rome. "Are you alright?" England asked worryingly when none of them said anything. "Ye-yeah...we're fine." Wales said softly as they continue staring at the child in front of them. "Okay...so...what's your names?" He asked, hoping it'll snap them out. 'You broke them.' Britannia chuckle. "Hello?" England wave his hand in front of them, feeling even more worried because of what Britannia said. "Huh? Oh yes...I'm Ireland." The brother with dark red hair said. "I'm Scotland." The brother with lighter red hair said. "And I'm Wales." The brother with darker shade of blond hair then theirs said. "It's nice to meet you all!" England said happily.

"Okay you better start explaining what's going on here." Scotland said as he cross his arms. "We're not too very sure ourselves. I just appear...Britannia asked why do you care?" "Because he's...you're both our little brother." Wales said softly. England suddenly frown. "I can't say that to them, it isn't very nice...well they seem nice, maybe we should give them a chance..." He said to Britannia, unknowingly talking out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

England love his new brothers and everyone would play nice with each other for England's sake but it wasn't long before the Battle of Bannockburn. They have agreed to keep England out of their fight but even though they are trying to protect their youngest brother, he can still feel the pain and he has front row seat to the fight.

"Just give up already!" Britannia yelled as he swing his sword at Scotland. "Never!" Scotland growled as he block the sword and knock his brother away from him. Britannia was sent flying away from Scotland and he's head landed on a rock, knocking him out. "Tsk, you're still hundreds of years away from winning against me." He said as he walk towards him, he might be at war with him but he still cares about his brothers and he has to make sure they are alright. He got onto his knees and gently feel the back of his head. "Good, there isn't any blood." He said as he stood up to leave when a dagger is swung at his face. "The hell!?" His eyes widen as he jumped back, there is no way that his little Albion wasn't knocked out! And he realised that he was right when he looked into his eyes.

Instead of the cold hard look that was in Albion's eyes, the green eyes that is now looking up at him is filled with fear and pain. "England..." He said softly as he walk towards him slowly. "Stop! I-I I can't let you win!" He yelled as he run towards him and slashed his dagger downward. Scotland dodged and the dagger is buried into the dirt under them. Out of all his brothers England is the only one he can't stand hurting. England continue attacking but none of it landed on it target, in fact most of the time his dagger is buried into the ground. "Come on, England. You must be tired so let's stop." He said calmly as he keeps dodging, glad that Albion and him had wandered away from where his men is battling before he was knocked out. "N-no! I won't surrender!" He yelled as he swing the dagger again, making Scotland take a step back, before dropping onto his hands and knees. "See now? You have tired yourself out." He sigh softly, he wonder what Albion has been teaching their youngster's bunny, didn't he teach him to know when to quit? "Now come on, I'll bring you back to your men..." He stopped in horror when his legs won't move. "What the..." He looked down and was shocked to see a magical pentagram until him that is drawn into the ground.

The minute England fall onto his hands and knees he starts chanting the spell while sending his magic to the pentagram. "I bind your feet from bringing you to harm me. I bind your hands from reaching out to harm me. So mote it be!" He pants softly as he force him onto his feet and dust the dirt off himself. Scotland can only stare in shock, not only was he tricked but England has done something he didn't thought could be done, he shorten a binding spell so much that it can be used in battle. "Please don't tell Britannia." England said softly. "He doesn't like it when I mess with magic." "That's understandable, it is a very dangerous thing to do." Scotland said after coming out of shock. "I hate this...why must we fight each other?" He look away sadly, he is strong like Britannia so he won't cry. "You know why, England. We have to do what our people want." He said softly as he watch his younger brother.

England look down at the ground long and hard before looking up at Scotland. "If...if I let you go will all the fighting stop?" He asked softly. "If you let me go before Albion wakes up." He said. England hesitate for a while before nodding his head. "I unbind your feet which brings you to me. I unbind your hands which protects me from harm. So mote it be." And the minute the last word left his lips Scotland was able to move freely again. "Damn. You're going to be a powerful sorcerer one day." He said as he pat England's head before hugging him gently. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered to him before running to help his men. England sigh softly as he clear the pentagram away before sitting down and wait for Britannia to wake up.

The war was over and the brothers were able to have a little peace between them, which couldn't come at a better time as it wasn't long before the Black Death reach England and spread all over. For the next two years Britannia and England lay in bed fighting for their lives and all their brothers can do is stay by their side as much as they can to try and keep them alive. They tried to make their brothers leave but they were stubborn and it wasn't long before they fell ill to. Luckily they were able to pull through, even though the black death would return in the future, for now they are working to help their people rebuild their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Britannia is walking down London when a group of teenagers push him off his feet. "Hahahaha! Look at that little weakling!" They laughed as Britannia growl angrily at them and is about to ignore England plead for him to stay calm and attack the idiots in front of them when another teenage run up to them. "Hey! Leave him alone!" They growled and pull out a dagger before pointing it at the group of teenagers. They run off screaming when they saw the dagger. The teenage sigh softly as they keep their dagger before turning towards Britannia and asked softly. "Are you alright?" Now that they study the teenage carefully they can tell that she's a female even though she can fool others she can't fool her country. "I'm fine." Britannia said as he stood up and let England take over. "Thank you very much!" England smile at her brightly. "It's no problem, Kid! Where do you stay? I'll bring you home so you won't run into those bullies again." She asked, making England pout and cross his arms. "I'm not a kid! I'm a teenager just like you!" Just because they were a little short doesn't mean they are kids!

She chuckle softly and gently pat his head. "Sure, whatever you say." "Where do you stay?" England asked. "Err...well..." She look around nervously. "You're homeless." He stated. "No! I'm not!" She growled. "No need to lie to me, come on. You can stay with me." He grab her hand and drag her to the castle. "Wait! We can't go there!" She tries to pull her hand back but the smaller boy is surprisingly strong! She closed her eyes, ready to be yelled at by the guards but after a while she opened her eyes and was shocked to see that she's inside the castle. "Ho-how!?" England giggle at the look on her face. "I told you, I lived here." He dragged her towards a guard. The guard immediately bowed at England. "My lord." He greeted, making the girl's eyes widen even more. "What's your name?" England asked as he turned towards her. "Al-Alfred. My name is Alfred." She lied. England smiled even though he knows she's lying. "This is my new friend Alfred! He'll be staying with me from now on! Please tell everyone!" He said before dragging her to his room.

He close and lock the door behind them before turning towards her. "Okay, so what is your real name?" He asked her. "Wha-what are you talking about?" She asked as she back away from him. "No need to be afraid, I won't tell anyone, I promise. You might be able to fool everyone but you can't fool your own country." He said. "What the hell are you talking about?" She frowned at him. "I'm England. The personification of the country you are born and raised in." He smile softly as he walk towards her. She know she is supposed to be afraid, that she was supposed to run away from this crazy boy but something inside of her believe him. "Here, I can prove it." He said softly and gently hold her hand. She was surprised to see that they are no longer in the room but in a beautiful field of flowers. "Wow...what kind of magic is this?" She asked as she look around. "No magic." He said as he bring her back to his room. "This country is a part of me so I'm able to move around freely."

He let go of her hand and lay down on his bed. "You don't have to believe me but I swear I'm telling the truth." She stayed quiet for a while before saying. "Regina...my real name is Regina..." She said softly, making England smile. "A very beautiful name." She smiled slightly as she look at him. "Why...why are you doing all this?" She asked softly. He shrug his shoulders as he hug one of his pillow. "You helped me so I'm helping you." He said as he turned to her. "Why did you help me?" "...I always wanted to be one of the king's knights. To fight and protect the innocent! But...I can't because I'm a girl..." She said sadly. "You can." England smiled as he sat up. "You're Alfred, Alfred is a guy so he can join the king's royal knight!" Regina look at him weirdly. "Err...no...I'm not Alfred. I'm Regina, remember?" "Yes but everyone else thinks you're a guy named Alfred." He giggle when he saw her face light up. "You...you'll let me join?" She asked hopefully. "Of course! I know you'll be able to do many great things. But the road to you goal won't be easy." "It's alright! I didn't dream of being a knight because I think it's a easy job!" She grin widely.

England made arrangements for her to be trained and even help her whenever he can. He was right, it only took her a few years to become one of their best knights and he couldn't be prouder. Even Britannia is impressed! England made sure Britannia spend time with Regina to get to know her and as they watch her grow they can't help but fall for her, she is strong willed, she never let anyone step all over her and she always stand up to what she believes in. On her second year as a royal knight they told her their secret, a secret that even their king doesn't know about, that they are two different people in one body. At first she didn't believe them but, like their brothers, the minute she looked into their eyes she believed them. She has even accepted both of them as they are and continue being their most loyal friend.

They know the rules, they aren't allow to fall in love with a human because humans never last long but they can't help it. They love her but their love will be kept a secret forever, never to see the light of day again when she was killed by France at the Battle of Poitiers. They were so angry when they saw her being taken down by France, and even after more than a hundred years they were still angry at France so when Joan of Arc was caught and burnt they did nothing to stop her death. They both took pleasure in seeing the pain in France's eyes when they told him what happened to her. An eye for an eye. He took someone important to them so they took someone important to him. At the back of England's mind he knows that it isn't France's fault, it was war, people die all the time in the battlefield but he didn't care, it didn't help that they were both fueling each other's pain and anger so it grew instead of lessening overtime, in their mind France deserve it.


	7. Chapter 7

Britannia and England were still mourning for the lost of their first love when the Wars of the Roses started and to make it a fair fight for the throne, they were sent away so they can't help with the fight. At first it's just to sail the sea and discover new things but they soon grew bored of it, that is...until they were attacked by pirates. The pain and anger at the lost of their love still fresh in their mind so when they were attacked...a monster inside of them is awaken. They fought back and the pirates were no match for them, they were all murdered and they stood in the middle of the mess with a bloodthirsty grin on their lips. That is how their life as pirates started.

They would attack any passing ships no matter who's it belongs to, it didn't matter to them, they just want to fight. They won't in it for the treasures, no. They wanted to spill as much blood as they can. Of course while they were at sea they have met the other countries and it didn't take long for all of them to learn to run if they see them...all but Spain.

Spain would fight them even though he lost every single time. They would always leave him a few men so he can go back to his country, after all he's the only country willing to fight them so it'll do them no good if they don't give him a way to get back. They know the war is over but they don't want to leave this life, they love being pirates too much.

Of course it wasn't until Spain came after them with some of their knights that their fun ended. When they were dragged back to their country they were shocked to learn that they are now married to the man they have been fighting. They couldn't do anything about it so they tried playing nice like they would before but it will always end with them fighting. Once they ended their fight with them naked in bed...

"Which part of no do you not understand!?" Spain yelled at Britannia as he growl at him. "And which part of I don't give a bloody hell do you not understand?" He growl dangerously. "I'm getting on the next ship and you can do anything to stop me!" Spain immediately grab his neck and slam him against the wall. "No." He growed as he glare down at him.

England is just as angry as Britannia, one important thing that people needs to know is that they can affect each others emotions so if they are both feeling the same emotion it will fuel each other and it makes that emotion they are both feeling stronger, he is just as bloodthirsty as the other side of him and for the second time in their life they are both sync.

They glare up at Spain with hate filled eyes and for some reason, instead of attacking Spain they pull him down and kiss him. They can feel how shock Spain is but it didn't take long for him to growl into the kiss and deepen it as he tighten his hold around they neck.

Their eyes darken with lust as they look into Spain green lust filled eyes. "I'm going to make sure you're not going anywhere." Spain growled into their ear before throwing them onto the bed and crawl over them. Before they can push him off he pinned their hands over their head before ripping their clothes off. "For someone who has been causing me so much trouble you're sure small." He smirked as he place his hand on their chest.

They growled angrily, it's not their fault that they are smaller than the country above them! But before they can yelled at Spain for calling them small he roughly shove a finger into them, making them bite their lip to keep any noise for escaping. "So tight..." Spain moaned as he add another finger, not caring if he's causing his partner pain.

They let out a small whimper in pain and tried to struggle free, but even though they are able to win a fight with Spain, he is much stronger than them, they were only able to win by using their brains. "Not so tough now huh?" Spain chuckle darkly. They glare at Spain. "Go to hell." They hissed through the pain. "That's not a very nice thing to say to your husband, England." He grinned as he pull out his fingers before lubricating his erection with oil. "You'll need to be punished." He thrust into him, he took pleasure in seeing the pained expression on his face.

"Drop dead!" They hissed in pain and they dig their nails into the palm of their hand as Spain fuck him. "You got quite a mouth on you don't you?" Spain growl as he wrap his hand around their neck. "I suggest you apologise before I break your pretty little neck." They glared up at him with hate filled eyes and spit at his face. "Why you little..." Spain growled and tighten his hold around their neck as he fuck them harder.

He grin sadistically as he watch the smaller body under him claw at his hand for air. He loosen his hold around their neck when it looks like they are about to pass out. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you feel good to. After all, what kind of husband would I be if I can even please my wife?~" He chuckle as the anger in their eyes increase.

He kiss them as his movement became more gentle and it didn't take long for the pain to be replaced with pleasure. Spain smirked as he watch them fight to keep their moan of pleasure from escaping. "Let it all out, Amor~" He purred into their ear. "I want to hear you scream my name~" He frown slightly as the stubborn island country under him continues to keep their mouth shut and change his angle to find the spot that will make the smaller country break, it didn't take long for him to find it and he continues hitting as the country under him scream his name in pleasure.

Britannia and England tried to enter their mindscape but for some reason they are locked in their body, forced to moan and scream Spain's name in pleasure until they both cum together. They hate it, the pleasure, the fact that the sperm of the man they hate is entering the deepest part of them and most of all they hate themselves for enjoying the pleasure, for moaning in disappointment when he pulled out, for cuddling closer to their rapist as he pull them into a hug before falling asleep.

'England, we have to leave right now.' Britannia told him and mutter a spell to make sure he stay asleep as he slowly move out of Spain's arms and put a pillow in their place, oh how he wish he can kill Spain for what he did to them but as a country it isn't that easy to kill. Britannia got dressed as quickly as he can move their aching body and was about to leave when he was stopped by England. 'Wait! Let's leave a little something for him...'

Spain POV

Spain woke up in the morning and immediately sat up when he felt the soft cotton feeling of a pillow in his arms instead of England's warm soft body. He look around the room and growled when he didn't see him. "Dammit!" He hissed as he hit the pillow.

He jumped out of bed and got dressed, ready to find the runaway country when he noticed the note on the desk and pick up up. He narrow his eyes as he read the note before chuckling darkly. "Oh you're on." He smirked darkly as he got dressed and left to order his men to get ready to head back to sea.

Written in a beautiful handwriting on the note is, "Dear Spain, last night ended wonderfully but didn't you say you're going to make sure that I won't be going anywhere? Well you aren't very good at keeping your words are you? You'll never be able to caged me or chain me down, I will always escape and head back to the sea. You can do nothing to stop me, nothing you say or do will make me stay. From the one you can never keep, England."

* * *

Hi everyone! Can you guys help me by answering a few questions?

What would you like to see in future chapters?

What do you like and/or dislike about the chapters that is already posted?

Should Britannia and England be in a relationship? If so who should they should be with? Two different character or should they be with the same character? (Only pair them with Hetalia character)


	8. Chapter 8

Over the years they've had many battles with Spain, the first time they caught Spain they paid him back for what he did to them before dumping him back in his country. And that's their dance for years, they fight to win and the winner fuck the loser, they win against Spain most of the time, if Spain win he'll force them back to England and tries to keep them locked up and if Britannia and England won they would dump him in the nearest island, regardless if it has people or not.

Over time their anger and bloodthirst slowly disappear and they were able to lock up the monster in them. And for the first time in years they willingly went home only to find Elizabeth as their Queen and they are no longer married to Spain, which explains why they haven't seen the Spanish male in quite a while.

Queen Elizabeth is quite the woman, they are impressed with what she has done and that's one reason why they stayed to help her make their country great again. They know that she has fallen in love with them but they can't accept her love and tried to get her to marry someone else, of course she is just as stubborn as her country and died without marrying or birthing an heir.

And after her death they head back to sea, they mourned for her death but they know she had a long happy life. They have only been at sea for a few years before returning to help their people but it didn't take long for them to hate their life, corruption was everywhere and people where unhappy. They wonder if the this was their punishment for leaving their country to pursue a bit of freedom.

They didn't stop their people from leaving, not that they blame them, if they won't country they would have left to, but what a man said...Winthrop, that man had asked for their permission to create a new nation in the new world and said they were going to save them. Britannia and England were tired with their burden that comes from being a country so they didn't try to understand the man's words and let him go.

They didn't know what would happen in the future, they didn't know the heartache England will go through, the powerless feeling Britannia will feel as he watch his other half break down. They didn't know...but they will soon find out.


	9. Chapter 9

"America! I'm back!" England called put while smiling as a small blonde hair boy run towards him and jump into his arms. "England! You're back!" He giggled as he smile up at him brightly. "I missed you so much!" England chuckle softly as he pat his head gently. "And I've missed you too, America." He hug him closely and gently kiss his forehead. "How long will you be staying?" America asked as he cling onto England. "Sorry, I won't be staying for long but I will be back soon." He said as he put the boy down. America frown slightly as he look away. "Oh..." "Don't be upset, America." He gently tap his nose. "I'll have a surprise for you when I come back." He said. America look up at England with wide curious eyes. "Surprise? What's the surprise?" England chuckle softly. "Well it won't be a surprise if I told you." He said as he stood up straight. "Wait here okay? I'll be back soon." He said and left after waving goodbye to America.

'You spoil that kid too much. You know he is going to be an enemy in the future right? You shouldn't be helping him.' Britannia said as they walk away. 'He's just a kid and he is made from our people so he's basically our kid, be nice to him, he's our baby.' England told him as he get onto his ship. 'Whatever you say, though I really hate how soft you have gotten since you started taking care of him.' 'Hey at least you get to do all the fighting.' 'I like it when we fight together...' Britannia said softly, making England smile softly. 'Me too, Britannia. Me too.'

England got off his ship and walk towards where France is hugging a blonde hair. "France..." He said softly as he walk towards him and gently rest his hand on his shoulder. France glance towards England sadly as he let go of the little boy. "Please take care of him, England." "Of course I will." England said softly. France nod his head and turn to Canada. "Be a good boy for England." He said and gently kiss his forehead. Canada's eyes tear up as he cling onto France. "Please don't leave, Papa. I promise I'll be good, I work harder to be a better country..." England can feel his heartbreak at how upset Canada is so he knelt down next to him and gently wipe his tears away. "Shh...don't cry, Canada. Your Papa is welcome to come visit whenever he wants, I'm not going to keep the two of you apart." England promised even though Britannia is yelling at him for being an idiot. "Now go pack your bag, I'm bringing you to visit your brother." "I have a brother?" Canada's eyes widen in surprise. England smiled as he nod his head. "Yes, and I'm sure the two of you are going to get along very well." Canada smile in excitement as he nod his head before running back to his house to pack some clothes.

"England...thank you..." France said softly as he watch Canada run to his house. "I didn't do it for you, France. I did it for Canada." England turns towards France. "I'm serious about letting you visit him whenever you want, of course it's only for visiting so don't try anything funny." France chuckle softly. "I won't dream of it. I'm just glad that I'll be able to visit my dear Canada." He said as Canada run back to them with a small bag while hugging his polar bear. "I'm ready!" England smile as he pick Canada up. "Be a good boy for you Mama~" France chuckle as he kiss Canada's forehead before running back to his ship before England come after him. England growl softly under his breath but took a deep breath to calm down, it won't do him any good to scare Canada, before carrying him to his ship.

"America! I'm back!" England called out, he is holding Canada's hand as he lead him towards America's house. "England!" He ran out of his house and stopped before he can tackle hug England because he saw Canada. "Wow! You look just like me!" He said in awe as he run around the nervous Canadian. "Calm down, America." England rest his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "This is your brother Canada. Canada, this is your brother America. The two of you can visit each other whenever you want." He stood up straight and hold his hands out for them to hold. "Now let's go back inside, I'll make you both something to eat." He gently hold their hands and they head into the house.

England love all his children even though, thanks to France, they are all calling him Mama now, though honestly he doesn't mind it at all. And as for Britannia...Britannia doesn't care much about the kids and he hates how they are taking up so much of England's time but they make England happy so he'll tolerate them...for now.


	10. Chapter 10

'How DARE that man! I allowed him, I gave him permission to visit Canada but he never visit him once! And to make things worse he's trying to take America away from me! How dare that man do this!? Who the bloody hell does he think he is!?' England raged in their mind as Britannia calmly work on their battle plans. It's safer for everyone if Britannia is in control of their body when Mother Hen England is raging.

They were in battle for 7 years and when their battle is over they were seriously hurt, they were always in the front line whenever their army went into battle. It wasn't the best idea but England was very very angry and needed to spill blood. England isn't someone who gets angry easily but if you mess with anyone he care about...well you better get ready for a world of pain, not only is he willing to tear you apart with his bare hands but he'll have Britannia watching in glee as he cheer on his other side.

Britannia and England are both very sadistic people, England is just better at hiding it than Britannia, they take pleasure in the pain of others. Anyone who isn't Britannia's family or people his other half care about are all fair games but England would only go after people who hurt anyone he care about, and it doesn't help the poor idiot who pissed him off that Britannia would be right there help his other half, Britannia really really likes it when England give in to his sadistic side.

They were healing after their battle when they got a letter from America about the taxes increase. Britannia didn't care about that brat's whining and while England would like to take the taxes away from his children he know that they need the money and wrote a letter to explain to America. But it wasn't long for America's reply to get to them. War. He would go to war if they don't give him his independent.

They went to war. England doesn't want to let his baby go and Britannia wants to kick that little brat's ass. The war dragged on for years and England isn't able to take it anymore. 'Britannia...I can't handle it anymore...please...please let's end this...I don't want to hurt our baby anymore...' England told Britannia and he sigh softly at the sadness he felt from England. 'Fine. We'll ask him out to talk but I'm telling you, it's not going to work.'

'Bloody hell...' England whispered in shock. 'Told you it won't work.' Britannia growled, in front of them is America with his army behind him. They had sent a letter asking to meet him alone so they may talk but apparently America doesn't understand what 'Alone' means.

"What the hell is this...hey America..." Britannia glare at the male his other half loves so much. "Last chance, call off this war and I'll forget this ever happen." He growled, not wanting to give the idiot in front of him a chance but he'll do it for England. "No! I'm not your child anymore, England! I won't give up until I have my independent!" America yelled. "Why you..." Britannia growled angrily as he rush forward and attack America. He sent America's rifle flying to the side, knock him to the ground and point his rifle at him. "Damn you." He growled as he glare at with hateful green eyes which has England's tears flowing down their cheeks, he hates it so much, he hate how much sadness and pain is coming from England, even if he has to play the bad guy, even if he has to chain England in their mind, he'll do it. He will end the war right now. He ignore America's man ordering the rest to fire as he pull the trigger. 'NOOOOO!' England yelled as he forcefully take control of their hand that isn't on the trigger and yanked the rifle to the side so the shot will bury itself into the ground next to America instead of in his head. But that shot made America's men immediately shoot at England, covering his body in holes. He took a step back and cough out blood as he drop onto the ground.

"BUNNY!" Scotland yelled as he run to his fallen brother's side, he's glad he followed his brothers but he was too late to stop them from getting hurt. He take his brothers into his arms gently. "Scot-Scotland..." England cough out more blood, Britannia curse in their head as he work on healing their body. "Shh...I'm here now, Bunny. I'm here." He whispered as he shield England from the rain with his body, now that the rain isn't falling down England's face, Scotland can see tears flowing down his brother's cheeks and his green eyes is filled with too much pain for his taste.

"England..." America's eyes widen as he watch England fall and ignore his men who are all yelling 'FREEDOM!' He pick himself up and took a step closer to his fallen mother only to be stopped by the red haired male hugging him. "Stay away! You've gotten what you wanted! Why can't you leave him alone!? Haven't you hurt him enough yet!?" Scotland glare at America with hate filled angry eyes, making the younger male flinched and back away. America can only watch as the red haired male gently pick up the crying bullet filled Englishman and walk away.


	11. Chapter 11

Scotland POV

Scotland rushed England back to their campsite and watch their doctor work on removing the bullets, they can't die that easily but they can feel pain, a colonies are an extension of a country so having America leave so violently must be coursing his dear bunny even more pain. The doctor has done everything he can to help his brother and is now bandaging his wounds. "We'll be leaving once you're done." Scotland told the doctor. The doctor look up at Scotland before nodding his head. "Very well." He stood up once he is done. "I'll inform the rest." He said before leaving the brothers alone.

Scotland took the doctor's seat and watch his brother as their men start packing around them. His brother is pale from blood lost and he looks so peaceful, if it isn't because of their slow rising and falling chest he would have thought they are dead. He clutch his fists as he stood up and left to help their men pack, he wants to get out of here as soon as possible, he refuses to let his brother stay in this country any longer than needed.

England/Britannia POV

'It hurts...' England thought when they have fully woken up. 'No shit, that kid's men tried to kill us.' Britannia said as England tries to sit up. "Hey kid, I won't do that. You need to rest." Scotland said as he gently push him back onto the bed. "Where are we?" England asked. "You're at my place, your wounds almost healed now but you should stay in bed." Scotland said softly. "How long were we out?" England asked softly as he stay laying down. "Long enough for us to get back, now hush. You need to rest. You were so stupid, what makes you think going alone will be a good idea?"

England chuckle softly even though he's in pain and close his eyes. "I wanted to end the war...I wanted my baby back..." He said softly. "You know...if I have known our relationship would end this way I would have still raise him. I would still love him...protect him..." He said softly as tears flow down his cheeks. "Shhh...go to sleep, Bunny. You need your rest." Scotland hum softly and stroke his hair gently until England fall back to sleep.

"Scotland." Britannia open his eyes and look up at his brother. "We need your help." Scotland raise his eyebrow. "With what?" "First, we would like you to keep what happened that rainy day between us, do not tell anyone. Second, please take care of England's children for us." He said softly. "...I understand the first but the second? Why can't you take care of them yourselves?" Scotland frown, he know England love them too much to abandon them.

"...We talked it over and England was the one who suggested it. To protect one child he'll have to leave the rest." He ignore what Scotland might say and close his eyes to sleep, he is not looking forward to what's to come. England wants to go to each of his children to explain to them face to face and it would be heartbreaking to see, he knows it.

Canada POV

He didn't expect to see his Mama but it doesn't mean he isn't happy to! He run to his side with a big smile on his face. "Mama!" England smiled softly as he gently pick Canada up and hug him closely. "Canada...I need to tell you something." He said softly as he hug him closer before putting him back down on his feet. "Canada...you must have heard what happened between your brother and I...please don't hate him." He said softly as he gently caress Canada's cheek. "I-I...I need to protect him...he isn't ready to be on his own..." He said, not caring that tears are now flowing down his cheeks.

"But to protect him I'll need to leave you. I'm so sorry, Canada. To protect one child I must leave my other children." He cover his face as he cry softly. Canada's eyes soften when he saw his mother crying, even though his heart hurt at the thought of his mother leaving him he knows that it is hurting his mother more. He hug his mother gently. "It's okay, Mama. I understand." He pull away and smile brightly. "I'll wait here for you, Mama. I know you'll be back." England look at Canada before hugging him closely while apologising to his kind child as tears continue to flow down his cheeks freely.

England/Britannia POV

'Are you sure this is what you want?' Britannia asked England as he got dressed. 'There is no turning back now. I've already told all of them.' New Zealand was as understanding as Canada was and while Australia threw a tantrum at first but he immediately stopped when he saw his mother's sad teary eyes, he didn't wanted to but in the end he gave his mother his blessing to.

'Are you ready?' England asked as he look into the mirror. 'Hell yeah and you know it!' They grin a bloodthirsty grin as they let out the monster inside of them to play. They will become a monster to the world and take over it to protect America. With the world under them, America world be free to grow without worrying about being attacked by anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

America POV

America wants to show England that he is now ready to be his equal, he wants to help England. He didn't expect England to ignore him after he has gotten his independent. He tried everything he can think of to get his attention, he didn't wanted to do it. He didn't wanted to attack his brother but if that is the only way to get England's attention then all he can do is pray that Canada would forgive him. He didn't expect Canada to hold up against him so well, he thought he would win. But he was wrong. And it hurts him deeply when he rush back to Washington thinking England has came to stop him only to find out that he is no where in sight, that England didn't think him worthy of his time. He promised himself there and then that he'll grow stronger so that one day he may stand on the same stage as England.

WW1

'That Germany! How could he! How dare he! How Dare He! I didn't wanted to join the battle but he left me no choice, it is time for him to get his ass kick!'

'England barely pay attention to me during the war and now that it's over he is going back to ignoring me...please England. Please don't ignore me. Please...I'm right here...please notice me...'

WW2

'Japan Japan Japan...let me show you why it isn't a good idea to mess with me.' He smirk darkly as he feel something dark inside of him waking up. 'I'll show you what happens when you attack me.'

'One thing I'm glad about joining the war is that I get to spend more time with England this time round. Even if he yell at me and tries to push me away, I will always do my best to be teamed up with him. I've never fought on the same side as him before and I have to say that I can see why he is the British Empire. To be able to everything he has done even though he is just a small island country...I don't think I'll ever be able to do half the things he did, he is truly unique and even though I would never say it out loud, I am proud that I was born into this world because of him.'

America's 200th birthday

'England England England England England, where is England?' America look around with his bright blue eyes, he has seen everyone but the person he wants to see the most. "America." The minute he heard England's voice he turns around in excitement but when he saw England dragging his body towards him he can't help but fear for his mother's health. "England! What's wrong with you, Dude?" He asked as he rush to his side.

England's body is shaking in pain and he's leaning against a walking stick while coughing out blood. "I'm fine." England said as he gives America a weak smile. America frown at how pale he is. "Dude, if you're sick you didn't have to come." Even though it makes America feel warm inside to know that he would come even though he isn't in any shape to get out of bed. "Nonsense. It is your 200th birthday. I won't miss it for the world." He cover his mouth as he starts coughing. "England..." America was cut off by England. "Shut up, I don't know how long I'll be able to stay so let me do the talking." He wave his men over and they carried a big golden bell towards them.

"This is a gift from my country to commemorate your 200th anniversary of independent." He said as America stare at the bell in awe. "And this is my gift to you." America's eyes light up at the thought of England personally giving him something but his excitement immediately turn into horror when he saw the floating collar and leash. "Take good care of it, it's a unicorn." He said as he hand the leash to America. Just as the leash his placed in America's hands, England is picked up by the back of his shirt collar. "You are supposed to be in bed." The red haired male who was at the battlefield said as he hold England in his arms and carry him away before anyone can stop him.

August 1980

'This is weird, England is never late, especially seeing as the meeting is in his country.' America frowned as he look at England's empty seat. Before anyone can say anything the door is opened and the red haired male walked in. "I'm Scotland and I'll be coming to the meeting from now on." He said as he sat down on England's seat. He lean back and cross his arms. "Well get on with the meeting! Do you need an invitation or something?" "Wa-wait! Hold on! Where's England?" America asked as the countries start whispering to each other. "Where he is is none of your business so get the meeting started right now or I'm leaving!" Scotland glare at all the countries, those that has seen him in battle immediately keep their mouth shut but sadly for everyone, America isn't in that group of people. "No! We're not starting until we know what happens to England!" He glared at the red haired male. "Don't push it, Kid." Scotland growled as he stood up, ready to teach the kid a lesson only to be stopped by Ireland when he slam his hands on the table. "Enough! We are here for the world meeting not to fight!" He glared at America and Scotland. "England won't want you two to start a fight so sit your ass down and start the bloody meeting!" He growled. America and Scotland glared at each other before sitting down and the meeting was able to begin.

Scotland POV

Secret cotton in a forest

"Damn stupid kid." He growled as he enter the cottage with Ireland. "At least it's over now." Ireland said to calm his brother down. "Yeah and if only England would returns then things will be perfect." He said as he opens a door to show Britannia chained to the bed and a tired Wales watch him with sad eyes. "He's still not back yet." He said softly before his brothers can asked. "Guys...I don't know how much of this I can take, he has finally tired himself out but the minute he wakes up he is going to yell and try to break free again." Wales said as he clutch his fists.

Scotland rest his hand on Wales's shoulder. "Go get some rest, I'll take over." He said to the tired country and watch him leave with their brother. He sigh softly as he walk to Britannia's side and gently stroke his cheek. "Where are you, England? Don't you know that bunnies will die of loneliness if they are alone? Come back to us, England...Albion needs you...we need you..." He said softly as he sit on the chair next to the bed to watch over his brother.


	13. Note

Hi everyone! This is the end of this part of the story! Please answer a few questions to help me with the next part.

What do you think of the story so far?

What would you like to see in the next story?

Who do you want to see in the next story?

Should the other countries find out that England and Britannia are two different people?

What should be Harry's sibling's names? (A boy name for his twin and a girl name for his little sister)


	14. Chapter 13

Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to update~ I had the worst writer's block. I have decided to continue updating the chapters on this story and I have added a little something at the bottom that I'll hope you'll enjoy~  
_

April 1984

"I am going to take a long shower and sleep for the rest of the week." Scotland groan as he walk next to his brother. "How do you and England handle this? The other countries are idiots." Ireland chuckle softly as he shake his head. "England helps me take notes so I don't usually pay attention to the meetings." Scotland sigh softly. "I really miss him..." He stopped when he saw Wales standing in front of the house with bags of groceries at his feet. "Wales? Hey what's wrong?" He called out to he jog to his brother and before he can repeat his question, he stopped in shock. "What is wrong with the two of you?" Ireland asked as he walk towards them. "He escaped..." Wales whispered. "Huh? Sorry what is that? I didn't catch it." But Wales didn't need to repeat himself as Ireland got close enough to see that the front door is slightly open. "Shit!" His eyes widen at what he saw. Scotland immediately throw the door open to run into the house, they need to be sure, there is no way their little Albion should be able to break free...there's no way...

"Albion!" He yelled as he throw the door open and his face is drained of all its colours when he saw the broken chains and the lack of Englishman on the bed but before he can run out to tell his brothers he heard someone whispering and look around the room for the voice to see his brother curl up at the other side of the bed with the blanket wrapped around himself. "Albion? Bunny, don't scary us like this." He said as he slowly walk towards him but froze when he saw what's in his arms. "Albion...where did you get that child?"

Britannia ignore his brother as he gently rock the child in his arms while whispering. "It's alright...everything is alright now...you're safe...I won't let anyone hurt you ever again...I'll protect you..."

It scares Scotland to see his brother like this, if he had known that he would lose his mind and kidnap a child to use as a replacement for England he would have kept a better eye on him. He slowly walk towards Britannia as Wales and Ireland watch from the doorway. "Albion...Bunny...please hand the child to me and we can talk about getting you some help..." He said softly.

Britannia turn to Scotland and he growl while hugging the child protectively. "I am not going to let anyone take him from me again! I will kill anyone who tries to take him away from me!" He hissed softly so he doesn't wake the child in his arms.

"Now now...let's be reasonable...that child's family must be looking for him..." Scotland said slowly as he make sure that his younger brother's attention is on him so he won't see Wales and Ireland who is sneaking up towards him.

"No! I won't let you give him back to those animal!" He growled angrily as he bare his teeth at his oldest brother and look like he is about to attack him when Ireland and Wales pounce onto him. "Let go! Get off of me!" He yelled as he struggle to push his stronger brothers off of him and keep the child out of their reach.

But as the weakest out of the brothers and being chained onto the bed for so many years it didn't take long for them to take the child away and pin him down.

"Give him back to me! GIVE HIM BACK!" He yelled as he struggle to free himself from being pinned to the ground by Ireland and Scotland as Wales take a step away from them with the child in his arms.

"Calm down, Kid! We can talk this over and get you some help!" Scotland said as he tries not to hurt their little bunny while making sure he doesn't get a chance to break free.

The child groan softly at all the yelling that woke him up and open his eyes tiredly. "What's with all the noise? And why does my body hurt all over? Did Scotland get us drunk again and made us do something stupid?" He look up at the shock brother who's holding him in his arms for some reason. "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked as he move his tiny hand to touch his face and his eyes widen in surprise. "What the bloody hell!?" He look down at his hand before looking down at his body. "Okay, haha very fun! Now change me back! We can't do anything while we're in this body!"

"E-England?" Wales whisper with hope in his voice as Ireland and Scotland stare at the black hair child with wide eyes.

England roll his eyes as he cross his arms. "No, I am a rare unicorn dragon hybrid. And I have came to give you five wishes." He said sarcastically. "Of course it's me you idiot, just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I have turned into someone else..." He was cut off when he was suddenly picked out of Wales's arms by Britannia who managed to break free when his brothers loosen their hold when they went into shock.

"England! I missed you so much!" He cried as he hug his other half who he has missed so much it hurts.

"Wa-wait! Britannia!? How are you here!? Just how drunk where we last night!?" He asked in shock as he stare at the face that he has seen in front of the mirror so many times before.

Britannia press his forehead against England's as he look at him with loving eyes, England is the only person in the world who has seen this side of Britannia and Britannia will only be able to look at England with love in his eyes, and start sending him memories of the years that he has missed through the link between them that has finally returned.

England's eyes soften in sadness and wrap his arms around Britannia even though he is in pain. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to disappear like that. I don't know what happened but I promise I won't disappear like that again." He promised, and he is going to do everything he can to keep that promise. 'After all, it is, and will always will be, us against the world.' He sent through the link and smile at his other half.

Britannia

America - I hate him so much, he is nothing but a spoilt brat. He broke my other half's heart just because he didn't get what he wants even after everything we have done for him.

Canada - I kinda like him. He is loyal to us and he has shown how much he love and care for my other half.

England

America - I am so proud of him, he has grown to be so big and strong. I love him even if my other half doesn't.

Canada - He is such a kind sweet child, he stay by my side even if it means going against his own brother. I love him so much and I know one day everyone will see him for himself and not mistake him for his brother.

/You get to choose which characters would be written next~ The person who gives me the best review on this story will immediately get their choice written~ Joking joking~ But seriously a nice review of the story and new ideas would help me write future chapters faster~


	15. Chapter 14

I hope my writing is as good as ever. ^_^ Thank you to everyone who has written a review for me, it really helps to know how much people like my story and to know what they think of it~  
_

World meeting in London

The countries entered the room and was surprised to see Scotland and Ireland already there and ready, because unlike England they had never came to any of the meetings early, even if the meeting is in the UK.

"Okay. Now that we are all here, let's start." Germany said as he stood up, he was about to start listing out things they need to discuss when he was stopped by Scotland.

"Hold on, Kid." He said as he stood up and left the room. America immediately starts complaining about having to wait for Scotland when everyone is ready to get this meeting done and over with. America has come to dislike the redheaded country even though the rest of England's children love their uncle Scotland.

Scotland ignores the noisy country, he dislike America more than America dislike him, and head upstairs to the room that is right over the meeting room. "Hey Britain, how long are you going to hide here?"

Britannia look up at Scotland and growl softly. "You know that I don't like being called that!" He glare at him as he hug England closer.

Scotland roll his eyes. "Calling you Britannia is just going to make some countries pee their pants so from now on you're going to be Britain. Now let go of England, the meeting is about to start."

Britannia, now Britain, groan softly as he let go of England. "I hate all of them, why do I need to go?"

"Because I can't go there myself.  
So please try to play nice, I will be here if you need anything." England gently kiss Britain's cheek and smile sweetly.

Britain sigh softly. "Fine...I'll go..." He mutter softly. "You better take good care of him!" He said to Wales, who is enjoying a book in the corner of the room.

"Yeah yeah, I won't let anything happen to him." Wales said lazily as he wave his hand without looking up from his book. "Bye."

"Come on!" Scotland grab onto Britain's arm and drag him down to the meeting room.

Scotland enter the room first and America immediately turn to look at him. "Finally! What took you so long?"

Scotland just rolled his eyes. "I had to drag his lazy ass here, and now that my job is done I'm going to go get a drink." He turn around and push someone into the room before closing the door behind him as he leaves.

Britain growl softly as he walk towards his seat and sat down. "Well aren't you going to get started?" He glare at the other countries as he place his feet on the table. "Go on." He said as he lean back against his seat and cross his arms.

The other countries where surprised to see England after all this time, and is even more surprised to see how much he has changed. Before his long disappearances he used to look very professional for every meeting, but now it looks like he is a completely different person. He is still wearing a suit like everyone else but his is a mess, it looks like he has just gotten out of bed, his tie is hanging loosely around his neck and his hair looks like he doesn't know what in the world a comb is.

"What's up with you, England my man? We haven't seen you for years and you look like a mess!" America said with a bright grin on his lips even though he is worried about his mother.

"First off, I am Britain, not England. Second, I am not your anything so don't talk to me like we are close." He growled at the American while ignoring the voice in his head, called England, telling him to play nice.

"Oh come on, England! Have you forgotten all the good times we had?" He asked as he gets out of his seat so he can pick Britain up and hug him. "We had so much fun together~" He said, ignoring all the warning signs.

Britain growled and punch America's face to make him let him go. "Why the bloody hell do you think you are!? You're nothing more than a spoilt ungrateful brat!" He yelled as he takes out his gun and point it at the younger country. "Let's continue where we left off shall we? This time there is no one to save you!" He growled and walk closer to America as he back away.

"L-look dude, I don't know what's gotten into you but you're kinda scaring me..." America said nervously as tripped over his own feet and fall onto the ground, his eyes filled with fear, he might be strong but deep down he is still the scared little boy that clings onto England in his sleep because he's afraid of the dark.

"Damn right you should be scared! I'll show you why it's not good for your health to mess with Britannia!" He hissed.

"Okay this has gone on far enough! You can't just do whatever you want, Britain!" Ireland grab onto Britain's arm to stop him from going any closer to America.

"Shut up, Ireland! Or you will be next!" Britain growled as he pull his arm free and backhand Ireland with the butt of the gun, making him back away while holding his cheek in pain.

"Now America..." He smirked as he turns back to the scared American. "Where were we?" He asked sweetly as he tilt his head almost innocently. "Oh yes, it's time for you to be punished." He grin darkly as he point his gun towards America's head.


	16. Chapter 16

"Now America..." He smirked as he turns back to the scared American. "Where were we?" He asked sweetly as he tilt his head almost innocently. "Oh yes, it's time for you to be punished." He grin darkly as he point his gun towards America's head.

"Say goodbye." Was what America heard when he close his eyes in fear but instead of having the bullet burying itself into his head it ended up buried in the wall next to him.

"That's enough." A calm voice said. America open his eyes to see Scotland standing next to Britain and he is the one who pulled the gun's aim away from his head.

"Let go of me!" Britain growled and pull his arm free. "What are you doing here? Go mind your own business!" He bare his teeth at his older brother.

"You're not allowed to hurt anyone here, Britain." Scotland sigh softly. "It looks like you're still not ready for this yet, we might have rushed things too quickly..."

"They just have to learn to deal with it! I won't stand their foolishness!" Britain snarled angrily, his brothers can feel his magic rising dangerously and if they don't do something quick the others would be hurt by the power of his magic.

"Enough!" A firm but soft voice said from the doorway.

They all turn around to see a well dressed black haired boy with bright green eyes and behind him is Wales. And the moment Britain sees the boy he calm down immediately.

"You have to learn to control your temper, Britain. One day I won't be here to stop you." The young boy said softly.

"What are you talking about!?" Britain rush towards the boy's side and knee down next to him. "You are always going to be by my side!" He said as he place his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I'm a human, Britain. I will die one day." The boy said softly as he raise his hand to caress Britain's cheek.

"No! You won't die! You're part of me! You're England! You can't leave me!" Britain yelled, madness can be seen slowly creeping into his eyes. He has already lost his other self once, he would really loss his mind if he loses him again.

"...I didn't tell you this but...even though I am still connected to you I can no longer feel any connection to our people or land." He forced a smile. "I am human now, I will grow old and die one day."

"Your body might die but you'll come back to me! You'll always come back to me right!?" Britain is starting to lose it, they have to do something fast or else.

"Of course I will always come back to you, Britain." The boy gently rest his hands on Britain's cheeks. "I won't ever leave your side."

That calm Britain down and he pull the boy into his arms. "Thank you, England." He whispered into his ear.

Once everyone has calm down and taken their seat German clear his throat. "Now if you would explain what's going on..."

The boy is sitting on Britain's lap with his brothers sitting around them. "Well...I guess we'll start from the beginning." The boy said. "I'm Harry or England as I am known by Britain, Scotland, Wales and Ireland. I was born in this time period but was sent back to just a little after Rome left Britain and Britain and I have been sharing a body-"

"Yeah right! How is anyone supposed to go back in time to share a body with a country?" America interrupted England before he can finish.

"It is really old magic." England cover Britain's mouth before he can snap at America. "Our country has always been filled with strong magic so it isn't any surprised that something like that would happen."

"But magic isn't real!"

"Just because you don't have magic doesn't mean it isn't real."

"Well why do you guys have magic and I don't?"

"...You might not remember it but you used to have magic when you were very young...for a country to have magic they must have lots of magic in their land. But of course the magic in their land must be strong or it will disappear overtime."

"So magic in my land isn't strong?"

"...It isn't as strong as ours but it isn't weak...the reason you don't have magic anymore is because of me. I got rid of most of the magic in your land so you're able to grow up without being attacked for having magic..."

"What!?" America slam his hands on the table as he shot up. "How could you do that to me!?" He yelled at England, not caring that he's just a little boy at the moment.

"Don't you dare yell at him!" Britain growled as he hug England protectively. "He did it to protect your ungrateful ass! You don't know what it's like living with magic during a time when people are burnt alive just for having magic! You don't know what it feels like to be burnt alive or the torture you'll be forced to go through in hopes to remove something that's part of you!" He glare at America before stomping away with England in his arms.

Everyone is quiet as they take in everything that Britain said before turning to his brothers. "Did any of that happen to them?" Norway asked, he knew how bad it was to have magic during the witch hunt but he never had a problem because he kept his magic a secret.

Wales smile sadly as he nods his head. "Yeah...we used to be able to use it freely because we didn't have a problem with people with magic before Scotland's king return from Denmark and it got even worse when he became England's king. Of course as their countries they can't kill us but they did try different ways to get rid of the magic in us. Britain and England got the worst of it because they have the strongest magic out of all of us." It is the sad part of their history that was kept from the world for years and even now they don't know the true horror they all went through.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone is stare at the door in silence when suddenly Spain rush out of the door to go after the two of them.

"What an idiot..." Romano sigh softly as he lean back against his seat. "Anyone can see that he has no chance with them."

"What are you talking about?" America asked as he turn to face Romano.

"Oh right! This was way behind your time so you won't know about it." France said as he lean against the table. "A long time ago they were married, it wasn't a good thing at that time as Britain and England were the most powerful pirates at that time and they hated each other, but you know what they say about love and hate, there is a fine line between them."

"Wait, so you're saying that Spain is in love with mum?" Australia has been quiet this whole time to see how this all turn out but he can't help but ask.

"Oui, he was heartbroken when Queen Elizabeth the first broke off their marriage."

"Ah I remember her, the Queen who fell in love with her country." Scotland roll his eyes. "A foolish move on her part, but I am glad that she broke off that marriage."

"What are you talking about!? Shouldn't you be glad that Spain worked so hard to bring your brother back!?" Romano slam his hands on the table as he stood up, with Italy at his side trying to calm him down.

"No. With how bloodthirsty they were I would have rather have them at sea." Scotland said as he light up a cigarette.

"Bloodthirsty?" Canada frowned, he can never see his mother as some bloodthirsty monster, even during the war he has never shown that side of him.

"Way before your time, Kid. Don't worry about it." Scotland wave his hand, not wanting them to know about England and Britain's bloody past.

"I don't know, Britain has the same eyes as the monstrosity he was before." Romano said as he finally sat back down with Italy clinging to him.

"It would be bad if the Bloody Britannia return, Da?" Russia smile innocently at everyone even though he is just as worried, if they really become Britannia again that would easily start a new world war and he is sure that Britannia would win.

"That side of him would never see the light of day again, we will make sure of it." Ireland quickly shot down the idea of that ever happening.

"He can't be that bad, I mean...he has been winning a lot in the past but he was never as bad as you're making him out to be!" America frowned.

"That's because you're their children, Stupid American. They would never show that side of themselves to you." Romano growled.

"England." Wales said. "They are England's children. He is the only one who cares, Britain would gladly watch all of you burn."

"Hell he would even be happy to burn you all himself and roast marshmallows over your burning body." Scotland blow out a mouthful of smoke. "England is the only reason you all had such a nice and peaceful life."

That made the blood of all of England's children run cold. They never thought there would even be a part of their mother who would hate them and to hear that they might not even have a loving mother is England haven't went back in time?

"If Britain is that dangerous we have to kill him and let a new country form." Germany said seriously.

"Now now, let's not rush things. I've known Britain since he was born and he might be a little rough but he isn't that dangerous, he has his limits." France narrow his eyes at Germany.

"But that was a long time ago, how would you know where Britain end and England start? Germany have a point, we can't risk going to another world war." Lithuania said softly.

France bite his lip because he doesn't. He doesn't know what Britain is truly like now.

"Enough! This is a family matter and we will handle it ourselves!" Scotland glare at them for even suggesting that they should kill their little brother. "We will find a way to keep England with Britain until the end of our country's time so anyone who tries to kill him will be consider a declaration of war! And believe me, we might not be the powerhouse we were before but we are still dangerous and you have never seen us fight with our magic." He growled darkly at them before stomping out of the room with his brothers, both of them were also glaring at the other countries as their older brother growl at them.

/Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter~ Let me know what you all think of it! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

"Britain! England!" Spain called out as he run towards them.

Britain who was still carrying England stop to turn back to see Spain running towards them. "What is it, Spain? I have no patient to deal with anyone."

Spain stop in front of them. "Is this why you told me I can never truly love you? Because you're two different person?" He asked as he look into their eyes and he can see it. The fiery passion that he had fell in love with in battle is seen in Britain's eyes and the calm and gentleness that he fell in love with during time of peace and if he would have to choose he won't be able to give an answer. He truly love them both equally.

"Even if you can accept the both of us you know as well as anyone that it is forbidden for us to fall in love as it would only bring us pain and misery in the future. Our people come before our needs and if we were to go to war it would not end well." England said and sigh softly as he run his hand through his hair.

"Look, Spain. We had our fun and it was wonderful but like England said, it would only bring us pain and misery for us in the future." Britain hug England closer. "So let's end it on good note and leave it as it is okay? We'll see you at the next meeting." He said before leaving with England in his arms.

Spain stand there heartbroken as he watch the loves of his life walk away and he knows what they said is true...but he doesn't mean he wants to just give up on them! He loves them and he'll just have to show them that the love between them would be worth the risk. With new determine he head back to his hotel to get some rest, there is still another day of meeting left and if they didn't cancel it he would have a chance to meet them again tomorrow.

~The next day~

England is sitting on Britain's lap with their brothers sitting beside them. The other countries are just sitting in silence as they stare at the brothers.

Scotland is wearing a blue suit and red tie, leaning back against his seat with his arms cross as he glare at them.

Wales is wearing red suit and green tie, he is reading a book, seemingly ignoring everything around him.

Ireland is wearing a brown suit and green tie, he is following Scotland's lead and is glaring at the other countries.

Britain is wearing the same suit as yesterday but it is neater and his tie is on properly, he has his chin on England's head and his eyes are closed.

England is as proper and neat as always and he is waiting for the meeting to start but it wasn't long before he lost his patient and said. "Are we going to start this meeting now or would you rather continue staring at us like some kind of sideshow attraction?" He raise his eyebrow.

Germany clear his throat as he stood up. "Right. So first thing on the agenda today is..."

"Oh please! Like we would be able to get anything done with the two of them just sitting there!" Switzerland cut Germany off and point at England and Britain. "We all have questions we want answered and we won't be able to focus until we get them!"

England sigh softly as he put the paperwork down and look at the other countries with tired eyes. "Very well. Ask your questions."

And the whole day is just England answering their questions, one of his brothers would snap at them if they ask a question that is too personal and Britain quietly hug England the whole time.

Spain wanted to talk to them after the meeting but the minute it is over England's children drag them away so they can ask them personal things.

/I am planning a story where Harry is 2P England. History will be the same as the 1P world but with 2P characters, it would be interesting to see how the magical world would deal with Oliver as their golden boy.


	19. Chapter 19

Being surrounded by his children is nice but it has gotten creepy a few minutes ago as all they did is stare at them quietly.

England sigh softly after a few more minutes of silence. "I want you all to know that even though I am in a body of a child I still love all of you and I am proud of the country you all have become. Now would you all please stop staring and say something?"

"What about him? What does he think of us?" Australia asked as he point at Britain.

"I was told to not say anything if I have nothing nice to say." Britain said in a boredom in his voice. "Personal in don't care about any of you."

England sigh softly when he saw his children's sad faces. "Don't take it personally, he is like that to everyone."

"But not to you." Canada pointed out softly.

England nods his head. "That's because we were literally the same person for thousands of years, we have been through a lot together."

"And we have work to do." Britain said as he carry England out of the room they were dragged into. "You can talk another time." He left before they can stop him and head towards where their brothers are waiting for them, they are staying in Wales's house at the moment.

"That wasn't very nice, Britain." England said softly.

"You might say that they are our children but I really don't care about them. The only reason why I didn't hurt any of them is because of you."

"You tried to shoot America."

"Yeah well, that guy is an ass and I don't like him." Britain shrug his shoulder as he walk towards his brothers.

"What took ya so long?" Scotland asked as he put out the cigarette he was smoking.

"England's kids are annoying. Let's go before they come after us." Britain said as he got into the backseat and sat England on his lap.

Scotland roll his eyes as he got into the car and drive off.

"Hey, why don't we drop by a pub on our way back?" Ireland asked.

"No. England is underage at the moment and we won't want to get into trouble for getting him drunk." Wales said as he look up from his book and turn to the back seats to narrow his eyes at his brother.

"But we're only going in for lunch! We don't have to give any alcohol to England!" Ireland whined.

"You know I'm also in the car right?" England asked sarcastically.

"Shh, let the adults talk." Ireland smirked as he mess up England's hair.

"Stop that!" England growled as he hit Ireland's hand away.

"I can still drink so it doesn't bother me if we go to the pub." Britain smirked.

"Not you too! How could you do this to your other half, Britain? After all we have been through?" England place a hand over his heart as he look up at Britain with puppy dog eyes.

"Quite easily." Britain chuckle.

"I don't like you anymore. I'm going to find Wales." England huffed softly as he climb to the front seat.

"Oh no you don't! You're stuck with us!" Ireland drag him back to the backseat and tickle him.

"Stop! Stop it! Britain help!" England laugh loudly as he tries to struggle free.

"No. I think I'll just stay here and try to heal my broken heart." Britain dramatically lean back against his seat, he knows that England isn't serious about not liking him.

"Nooooooooooooo! Stop it!" England laughed as he tries harder to free himself.

"IRELAND, STOP TICKLING ENGLAND AND ALL OF YOU BEHAVE OR I WILL DRIVE THIS CAR INTO THE SEA AGAIN!" Scotland snapped, all the loud noise didn't help the headache he is having.

Ireland immediately stop tickling England and sat him down next to him and they all stay quiet. They really don't feel like swimming out of the car again so they let the Scottish have his peace.

/So I have been trying to upload more often but I need a little help, should I skip all the way to England going to Hogwarts and his time growing up be placed in flashbacks or should I write a couple of chapters of him growing up? Personally I think flashbacks would enable me to write more about him growing up but it might be a little different finding place to fit those flashbacks, different but not impossible.


	20. Chapter 20

"BRITAIN! PUT THAT PAN DOWN AND WALK AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN!" England was woken up by Scotland's yelling, he had been up all night doing paperwork and he must have overslept.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY AND ENGLAND NEEDS HIS REST!" Britain yelled back.

Yep, England is the one cooking all their meals, Scotland would just throw everything on a pan and bake it in the oven, Ireland will try to add alcohol to everything, Wales is too busy playing with his dragons to cook any of the meals and Britain...the last time he tried cooking he almost burn down the house...seriously he has no idea how they are going to survive when he goes to Hogwarts.

"SCOTLAND! THERE IS A BLOODY OWL IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Ireland yelled. And that would be his Hogwarts letter, it is a week before his human birthday, that means he would be leaving soon...he sure hope the house will still be standing when he return.

He ignore the yelling as he got out of bed and got ready for the day, he'll need to go down and cook before they think it is a great idea to have baked owl for breakfast.

~An hour later~

After making sure that his brothers are fed and set the poor owl free with his reply, he came down to see them discussing on the best way to cook the poor bird, he get them all ready, seriously he feels like their mother, and head off to buy his school things.

~At Diagon Alley~

They first stop is Gringotts to withdraw some money before going their separate ways, Wales went to buy the books, Scotland went to buy potions equipments and ingredients, Ireland went to buy the telescope and England and Britain went to buy the uniform.

They met up in front of The leaky cauldron so they can leave together, it was decided that England would use his old wand, he and Britain each have their own wand, they are both able to use each other's wand as the wood is from the same tree and the core is from the same magical creature, so it won't be a problem for them.

The reason for the two wands is because Britain doesn't like the fact England tend to break their wand when they were still sharing and so they just have two similar wand made so Britain would have a wand to use when he needs it and of course it was at that time England learned to be more careful with his wand. They never thought they would ever be separated but it was a good thing they had the wands made.

~Platform 9 3/4~

"Be good. Don't eat anything that smells or taste funny. Don't start any fight and most importantly be sure to do all your work." England said to his brothers, he is standing next to the train with a bag over his shoulder.

"Yes mum." Scotland said sarcastically. "Just go and have fun okay?" He smiled as he mess up England's hair.

"Yeah! Give them hell for us!" Ireland grin mischievously.

Wales shake his head. "Don't listen to him, be good and listen to your teacher."

England chuckle softly. "I'll try to do all those." He smiled softly. "I'll miss all of you." He gives them all a hug each and ending with Britain. "Try not to kill anyone, Britain. I'll see you soon and you can always talk to me if you need okay?" He said softly as he smiled up at his other half.

"I'll miss you so much...I wish you don't have to go..." Britain whispered softly as he hug England closely.

"I know. But we all know that I have to." He smiled sadly. "But I'll always be here if you need me." He gently kiss his cheek. 'I'll always be by your side.' He thought into their head.

'I know.' Britain smiled softly before letting go of England. "Goodbye."

England smile as he takes a step back and wave towards them. "Goodbye." He said before getting onto the train and get himself settled down. He look out for the window and smile as his brothers who are watching him. He gives them a wave as the train starts moving and it wasn't long before he can no longer see his brothers and his journey to Hogwarts has begin.


	21. Pink Gentle Monster

Title: Pink Gentle Monster

Harry Potter woke up one morning with thousands of years of memory in his head, was it all just a dream or something more?

It was a peaceful morning, a little boy sleeping in the closet under the stairs is unaware that his life is about to change and it all starts with a loud voice screaming at him to wake up.

The little boy groan softly as he sat up and rub his eyes. 'What am I doing sleeping on the floor? Wait...I've always slept on the floor...who is this 'Harry' person this woman is screaming at? Hold on a minute, what am I thinking? I AM Harry! I better get up before she screams any louder!' He got up and speed walk into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

'I wonder if Ireland would be sober enough to join us for breakfast? ...Why did I just think that a country would be joining us for breakfast?' As he goes through his new memories, unknowing to him, his appearance started changing slowly.

'Am I 'Harry' or 'England'? Was my time as 'Harry' even real? Comparing both memories 'Harry' has the less so I must be 'England'. No one can dream up thousands of years of memories...can they? But there is no way that I could possibly be a country!' His thoughts was cut off by a loud scream.

"What do you think you are doing!?" A fat man screamed as he points his meaty finger at him.

The boy's hair is slowly losing it's darkness and turning slightly pink, his sun kissed skin is slowly turning pale with freckles that are getting more visible, his eyebrows are getting thicker and his once bright green eyes are now mixed with soft baby blue.

The boy turn to look at the fat man and before he can do anything, he is slapped hard by the man.

"Stop being a freak and change back!" The fat man yelled as his face turn red.

The boy was shocked by the slap and it wasn't long before his mind is filled with dark thoughts, this only speeds up his transformation. He let out a soft giggle which only grew until he is laughing like a mad man, he is no longer 'Harry'. Now he is England and the Dursley better beware. He isn't as easy to bully as 'Harry' was. He grin widely like the Cheshire Cat as soft pink mixed in with his now baby blue eyes.

An hour later, a brightly coloured boy can be seen skipping down the road, with a soft smile on his face while humming an old nursery rhyme, no one would have guess that he had just left behind the most gruesome scene their peaceful neighborhood has ever seen, no one would ever suspect the oddly coloured boy as the murderer. The murder of the Dursley family would forever remind unsolved.

/So what do you guys think of the first chapter of my new story? Is there anything that should be changed?


	22. Chapter 22

England, or maybe he should be called Harry from now on, spell the door so that people will leave him alone as he read through the textbooks to see if there is anything in there that he doesn't already know and is very disappointed to see that there isn't anything new, but then again it is only the first year so he shouldn't expect much.

He spend the rest of the trip reading a book and kept quiet during the boat ride to Hogwarts. It's not that he is trying to be rude to the poor girl who's trying to talk to him but Britain is talking to him and he can't exactly talk to the both of them at the same time.

He follow the rest of the children and not paying attention to anything as he is talking to Britain and helping him with the paperwork that he now has to do until his name is called.

Ignoring the whispers and looks he is getting, he walk up to the front and sat down on the stool.

'Well well well, I didn't think I'll be meeting you again, England.' The Hat greeted the minute it is placed on Harry's head.

'It has been a long time.' The last time he talked to the hat is also the first and it went something like this.

~Flashback~

England would visit the newly made Hogwarts, which he and his brothers had helped built, and over the years the students and teachers noticed something. They do not know his name and he never seem to age.

Once a teacher jokingly ask who he is and if he would tell him his secret of staying young and England panicked. He didn't think he would be asked that question so he said the first thing in his mind. His three words caused quite a scene and it made him regret opening his mouth.

"I am Merlin."

Those three words spread like wildfire and soon everyone and they owl think he is Merlin. The founders are amused and asked, coughforcedcough, him to be sorted.

~Back to the present~

'So who should I sort this time?' The hat asked.

'You will be sorting me again.' Harry already know which house he would be in.

'You are still the same as the first time.' The hat thought before saying out loud. "So better be..."

/Hi guys! Pink Gentle Monster's second chapter is already uploaded so go take a look!


	23. Chapter 23

'Go to Hogwarts and be a normal kid they said. You'll have fun they said.' Harry thought bitterly as he fight the urge to bang his head against the wall.

He would get letters all through the day, either to complain about each other or asking him questions about how the paperwork should be done or if it is done right, people are asking questions and the professors aren't happy to have their class interrupted by the owls. He couldn't handle all the questions and complains so he told them to just send him all the paperwork and spend all his weekends doing them on top of any homework he was given.

He has also been working on making a phone which would be able to work in a magic filled place so his brothers would just call or text him instead of sending him letters every few hours to complain about each other, he is the youngest among them, he shouldn't have to babysit his brothers and worry about them killing each other or burning the house down.

It doesn't help that his children have been trying to bond with Britain, he understands that they are stubborn but does any of them have any self preservation? He is able to keep them safe when he is there but he isn't there and bloody fucking America is trying to bond with Britain right now.

Which is the cause of his headache right now, Britain is complaining about America trying to bond and is going through different plans to torture him. He is starting to think that he is the only reason why his children are even still alive, is it because he spoilt and protected them too much? Is this his punishment?

He sigh softly and push away his depressing thoughts and ignore his headache the best he can to stop Britain before he can attack America.

'Calm down, Britain. Getting angry isn't going to make America go away and killing him might start a war.' He told Britain. 'Just go with him, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think.'

'That bloody idiot wants me to play a childish game with him and our 'Dear Brothers' are encouraging him! I am going to murder their bloody ass right now!'

Harry cover his face as he tries to fight back tears, he is getting looks from his classmates and professor but he can't bring himself to care. Why can't his brothers just give him a break before he breaks down? Dealing with them from afar is much more stressful than dealing with them in person.

'Bring America diving and show him one of our old pirate ships, it would shut him up and you can scare him with stories of what we used to do as pirates.' He suggested to his other half once he managed to calm down a little.

He can feel the evil grin that is growing on Britain's lips and he knows that America is going to give him suspicious and fearful looks the next time they see each other and he is too stressed to give a bloody shit.

/Hey! I'm back! :D Sorry that this chapter is so short but I would like to ask a few questions before I go even further.

1\. Do you want this to be a wrong boy who lives story?

2\. Do you want the England's brothers to visit him?

3\. Do you want the other countries to visit him?

4\. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY! Do you want the magical world to find out that Harry Potter is England?


	24. Chapter 24

Leaning against the whomping willow with his eyes closed as he enjoys the peace he has now, no paperwork, homework, letters or classes, he has to skip lunch to have this peace but it is a sacrifice he is willing to make. Britain is strangely happy and not trying to get his attention, he really should worry about that but he isn't going to do anything that will break his peace.

A soft voice calling his name broke him out of his peace and he is about to yell at whoever it was when he saw exactly who called him.

Canada, his sweet kind-hearted Canada, the only one of his children that Britain does not growl or glare at the minute he comes into view.

He might have wanted to be alone but he can't help the smile that appears on his face. "Canada! What brings you here?" He asked as he pats the ground next to him. "Don't worry about the tree, I have already immobilised it."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Canada asked nervously but sat down next to England, he can't help but notice how much smaller his mother is, dark circles under his eyes and he had lost weight since the last he saw him. It is very worrying and Canada make a note to himself to inform someone of England's situation.

"This is called the Whomping Willow, it is violent and would attack anything that comes within reach." England gently places a hand on Canada's arm. "Are you alright? Did something happened?" He looks at his son with worried eyes.

"Well...America locked himself in his house and I didn't understand what he's saying through all his crying...he has been like this since he came back from visiting Britain and I'm worried about him. I didn't want to bother you but Britain won't tell me what happened, only giving me a very scary grin, and Uncle Scotland doesn't know what happened..." Canada said softly as he leans into England's hug, no matter which body he is in he still gives the best hugs.

England had pulled Canada into a hug when Britain came out of his mouth, oh he knows exactly what happened and he is starting to feel the regret he was too stressed to feel before. "Sorry about that, Love." He gently stroke Canada's back. "I told Britain to show America one of our old pirate ships and tell him stories to scare him a little so he'll leave him alone, I didn't think it would go this far. Don't worry about it, I will make Britain apologies to America and tell him that everything he said was made-up."

"But is it really all made-up?" Canada asked as he looks down at England. "You are always in our lives and yet we know nothing about yours." He said sadly, he had never thought of it until their secret was reviewed at the meeting and now he wonders, just how much of his mother does he really know? He has always been open to England about his life and he has never kept a secret from him, he feels that it is only fair if England open up to him, even knowing the name of their first pet is enough to make him happy, he just wants to know the man that raised and loved him a little better.

England had always refused to tell his children about his childhood and for very good reasons. But then again they aren't children anymore and Canada is the most understanding out of all his children...

He sighs softly as he gently rests his head against Canada's chest. "Alright...but please promise me that you won't hate me..."

"I would never hate you!" Canada pulls England onto his lap and hugs him closely. "You took me in, loved and protected me with all you have without care that I am just a useless icy wasteland..."

England turns around and gently place his hands on each side of Canada's face. "Don't ever even think that again." He said seriously as he looks into his son's eyes. "You are a sweet kind loving child and I will not have you calling yourself a useless icy wasteland! You are always willing to help me no matter who I am against and you always try your best to be by my side to take care of me when I'm sick or sad, who cares if your country is cold?" He gently lay his hand over Canada's heart. "What matters is here." He smiles lovingly up at his son. "Canada, you are the nicest and most loving country I have ever met. It doesn't matter how cold your country always is, whenever I have you by my side the cold never bother me. Just having you nearby is enough to warm me up." He gently wipes away the tear that had escaped Canada's eye.

Canada was so surprised by England's words that he didn't even notice his eyes tearing up in the first place, he had always assumed that that is how everyone sees his cold country. To hear those words that came out of England's mouth...to know that the person he looked up to the most thinks so highly of him...

He can't hold back his tears once he fully processed everything, he hugs his mother closely as he buries his face into his chest. "Thank you...thank you so much..." He whispered through his tears.

England closed his eyes when he felt them tearing up and gently stroke Canada's hair. "I am so sorry, Canada. I am a horrible mother to not have noticed that I have made my sweetest child feel so useless..." He said sadly, it hurts so much to know how much Canada has been suffering and he couldn't even see it if he had been a better mother he would have noticed it right away instead of letting him go through years of pain...

Canada shakes his head. "No! You didn't make me feel this way! I should have been able to feel the love you have for me, I was blinded by the pain of being abandoned by France that I never truly understand your feelings for me." He looked up at England and smiled brightly. "But I understand it now. America is wrong to think that you only care about the resources we have on our land." He gently rests his forehead against England's. "You truly care and love each and every one of us. You did your best to give us what we needed to grow without worry. I can see it all now. You're a wonderful mother, I love you, Mama."

England opens his eyes and give Canada a watery smile. "Now it's my turn to get all teary, bloody hell you're just as cute as you were when I first met you." He gently kisses Canada's cheek. "I don't care if you kids think bad about me as long as you all know that I truly love each and every one of you. Even if you hate me, as long as you are safe and have your health that is enough for me." He smiles lovingly. "I love you, Canada, and I will continue loving you till the end of time, nothing in the world can change my love for you."

/I'm not crying, there's just something in my eyes. ;-; I was going to write about England telling Canada about his life but for some reason, it turned into this. *have no regret*


	25. Chapter 25

Ever since Canada's visit, he hasn't gotten any complaints from his brothers and Britain have been urging him to sleep and eat more. He knew Canada would tell them how horrible he looks and he is happy with the end result, he finished all the paperwork work that his brothers would need for the meeting that's happening in London this week and he is looking forward to getting as much rest as he can.

Or at least he thought he would be getting rest, as a figure run into the Great Hall just as he finished his lunch and hiss while baring his fangs at the nearest students, making them scream in fear and run away.

England covers his face and breath deeply before getting up and walks towards the laughing figure and wack him on his head before the teachers can start attacking him. "Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Romania!? You're supposed to be at the meeting! Not here scaring children! Just because it's held in London doesn't mean you can come all the way here!"

Romania grin widely as England yell at him, making England angrier and would have attacked him if Dumbledore did not clear his throat to get their attention and asked. "Excuse me, but would you tell us what's going on and who that male is?"

England sighs softly as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "He is the representative of Romania, he is here for a world meeting in London and he isn't supposed to be here." He glares at Romania.

Romania smiled as he held his hands up. "I'm just here to ask for your help, we broke for lunch and your brothers never came back."

"Then just start without them and send me a copy of Germany's notes." England sigh as he covers his face, he didn't bother reaching out for Britain as he knew that he is drunk and he would have a bigger headache if he tries talking to him.

"We would but...Russia, Denmark, Spain, Prussia and France aren't back either so...we were hoping you'll be able to find them...and maybe borrow you till the meeting is over."

"Oh God..." England covers his face, his brothers plus the other missing countries can't be good. "As you can see I'm in school, why don't you try looking for them in the nearby pubs? Or maybe try calling them?"

"We tried but none of them answered and we can't find them in any of the pubs in London."

"Okay." He let his hands drop to his side and look at Romania with tired eyes. "You might as well call off the rest of the meeting for the day, I doubt any of them would be sober enough to continue it while I track them down."

"Yeah about that, do you mind taking the week off whenever we have a meeting? You know, to keep your brothers in line."

"I really can't, Romania. I have homework to finish, classes to go. And it doesn't help that I have paperwork that needs to be done."

Romania scratch the back of his head. "Why are you even doing paperwork? Shouldn't it be your PM's job?"

"The Queen request that the PM run everything by our family before making any decision and hosting a world meeting requires lots of paperwork to make sure it runs smoothly and everyone is safe and well taken care of and that part of the paperwork has to all be done by our family because of who we all are. And seeing as my brothers don't know how to do paperwork properly I dare you to guess who has to do all of it on top of homework and classes." England said dryly.

"Wow, that sounds stressful." Romania frowned. "Wait! Does that mean that you do paperwork for Ireland too?"

"Only for Northern Ireland, Ireland has to do his own paperwork for the Republic of Ireland and even then he likes to run it by me first because he wants to be sure that he didn't make any errors because he only does his paperwork when he's drunk and most of the time I have to rewrite the whole thing for him because it's filled with mistakes everywhere."

Romania looks down at England with pity, now he feels bad for complaining that he never join them, he and Norway, to practice magic and discuss about magical creatures. "How about we have our meetings here instead? That way you'll be nearby to stop your brothers from doing anything stupid and they can't get drunk in a place with no alcohol."

"You will be surprised at what my brothers can do." England shakes his head. "And this is a school, Romania. Do I have to remind you of the kind of people who attend the world meetings? Do you really want them near children?"

"I am sure they aren't that bad." Dumbledore smiled kindly as he placed his hand on England's shoulder, everyone had been listening to their conversation and are all curious. "You may hold your meetings here while Harry is attending school as long as you don't disturb any of the classes and none of you reveal the magical world to muggles."

Romania grinned widely. "Great! I'll go tell the others! And don't worry! A lot of them can't use magic but they do have a bit of magic in them and they all already know about the magical world." He said and ran off before England can say anything.

Dumbledore looks down at England. "I think we need to have a talk."

England rolls his eyes. "Every country has a family who is always helping out in the shadows, for Great Britain it would be us, the Kirkland family. Regardless of who is in charge of the country, we will always be there to give our support for the better of our nation. And we call each other by the country we represent because not everyone can pronounce everyone's name correctly and it is easier to remember which country they are representing, don't ask me who came up with the idea, it is just how it has been for hundreds of years."

"I was officially adopted by the Kirkland's when my aunt and uncle were thrown into jail for child abuse and neglect. Being in that family have its ups and downs and they are far from perfect but I love them and I am happy that they had accepted me into their family." He shakes Dumbledore's hand off of him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to change and look for my drunk brothers." He said before walking away with a smirk on his lips, human curiosity makes it so easy to fool them into doing what you want, especially when they do not think there is any danger to them or the people they care about.

/So what do you think? :p This way everyone gets to see their favorite country mess with England and with this they will know exactly where England is and can drop by to disturb him whenever they want!

Let me know what you want which country to do while they are there!


End file.
